Chase
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Irish Wolfhounds, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Being loved, money, having fun with his friends, solving mysteries, champagne, foxes, video game characters, bones, dog biscuits, haunted houses|dislikes = Law enforcement (formerly), danger, Redpaw, Chief, evil magic,|powers = Martial art skills|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Has his criminal record cleared, becomes a Dog Detective and begins to protect Dog City along with his friends}}'''Chase '''is a Dog Detective and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Chase was poor and lived on the outskirts of Dog City with his parents. Sadly, during his childhood, they were killed by burglars. Chase grew resentful towards law enforcement and wanted nothing to do with them. However, his brotherly friendship with James Bone changed his outlook on detectives, thus experiencing a change of heart.. Background Chase lived in the outskirts of Dog City with his parents who were extremely poor. Dogs like Chase and his parents relied on the protection of the Dog City Police Force since there were a lot of break-ins. As a puppy, Chase hoped that the break-ins would stop soon because he was afraid of losing his parents to a burglar. Sadly, one day when Chase was in bed, there was a break-in. The Shepherds quickly locked Chase's bedroom door to keep safe while they would secretly leave the house to get help. They head to the closet police station and began knocking on the door but no one answered. The Shepherds headed to the backdoor but they ran into the robbers and was shot down. Chase escaped his locked bedroom and went to find his parents. He found his parents' corpses and cried over them. While crying over his parents' death, he looked at the police station and grew a seething hatred of law enforcement since they failed to save his parents from a criminal. During his times on the streets, Chase became a greedy and hateful gambler who constantly got in trouble for his illegal gambling. In the present day, the dangerous criminal, Redpaw stole the highly toxic chemical, Dog Bone and escaped the police. James figured that a dog with an extremely strong sense of smell can track down Redpaw. Yapper was able to convince Chase to help the Dog Detective capture Redpaw and retrieve Dog Bone. In return, Yapper will grant Chase, his freedom and a cleared permeant record. Chase reluctantly agreed to help. Chase and James Bone teamed up and during their adventure, James tried to befriend Chase but the dog disliked him and his attempts. When Redpaw discovered that two Dog Detectives are approaching his lair. He fired a laser which created a bottomless pit where James nearly fell into. In an act of heroism, Chase saved James before he lost his grip of the ledge. A surprised James thanked Chase and said that he's proud to call him his friend. Chase was astonished that James admitted that he's his friend. The duo made it to Redpaw's lair where they tried to apprehend him but the criminal ordered his minions to lock the dogs in a jail cell while he goes forward in his evil plan to take over Dog City. Seeing that James is feeling the same emotion, that Chase felt when he lost his parents, he comforted the latter and helped restore his confidence. The dogs broke out of the jail cell and made way to stop Redpaw from taking over Dog City. The dogs successfully defeated Redpaw and retrieved Dog Bone. As mentioned in the deal, Chase was released from prison with a clean permeant record. Knowing that he can protect people as a Dog Detective, Chase applied for a job at the Dog Detective Agency where he was assigned as James' partner and best friend. Personality Chase started as a grumpy, narcissistic, arrogant, greedy, and hateful gambler who deeply disliked law enforcement and those who support them. As a puppy, he put a lot of faith in law enforcement and believed that they will always be there to help the oppressed. When his parents were trying to get from the police, they failed to show up and the Shepherds ended up dead by the time, they got there. Chase then lost faith in law enforcement and began to believe, that they don't serve justice liked they did before. Developing a hatred of law enforcement, Chase tried to get far away from them but with him not having any money, he decided to gamble for it, with the help from his street smarts. Although Chase wasn't described as the villain because he was still caring and sympathetic. He was caring enough to accept the offer from Yapper, which would lead him to freedom and a better life. Second, he comforted James when he felt like a failure. After fully reforming, Chase developed a kinder and gentle demeanor, he enjoys his job as a Dog Detective for two reasons. First, he has a set of new friends who are loyal to them than the friends, he had when he was a gambler. Second, he can avenge his parents' death by helping others. In the cartoon series, Chase is shown to be very courageous and daring. In the episode "The Haunted Mansion," Chase was excited about going into a haunted mansion while the others were scared about going. Physical appearance Chase is an anthropomorphic German Shepherd. He’s both muscular and handsome. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Chase is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Physical Strength: '''Chase is born with the strength of a German Shepherd * '''Powerful Speed: '''Chase is also born with the speed of a German Shepherd. * '''High Intellect: '''Chase is highly intelligent and clever. He used his wits and charisma to survive on the streets after losing his parents. * '''Martial Artist: '''Chase became a master martial artist after being trained at the Dog Detective Agency. * '''Immorality: '''Chase is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten In this feature film, Chase serves as a supporting character. He helps the Dog Detectives rescue the disappearing kids and defeat the kidnapper. He later helps Matthew save the world by using the antidote-filled guns. The Fox and the Pooch In the second feature film, Chase serves as a supporting character. He's one of the dogs who doesn't have a prejudice against foxes. The Black Lion Chase appears in the cartoon series as a supporting/major character. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Police officers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Detectives Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters Category:Thieves Category:Mechanics